Five Nights at Freddy's - Sister Location
Five Nights at Freddy's - Sister Location (oft mit FnaF - Sister Location, FnaF-SL und/oder Sister Location abgekürzt) ist der offizielle, fünfte Teil der Five Nights at Freddy's-Saga. Das Spiel wurde am 07. Oktober 2016 veröffentlicht. Es handelt sich allerdings nicht um eine Fortsetzung im Sinne eines Five Nights at Freddy's 5 (kurz FnaF-5), sondern eher um eine Art Parallelstory. Plot Vorgeschichte FnaF-Sister Location spielt im Jahre 1993/94. Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle eines namenlosen Nachtwächters und Technikers, der in einer (nicht näher lokalisierten) Entertainment-Pizzeria namens "Circus Baby's Pizza World" arbeiten soll. Diese Pizzeria ist offenbar eine von mehreren Schwesternlokalen, wie sie in verschiedenen FnaF-Teilen erwähnt wurden. Auch dieses Lokal ist für seine Animatronics berühmt, besonders bei Kindern und Jugendlichen aller Altersgruppen genießt die Pizzeria größte Beliebtheit. Zu Beginn des Spiels ist der Ausschnitt einer Unterhaltung zwischen dem Lokalbesitzer und dem ursprünglichen Erfinder und Techniker der Animatronics, einem gewissen Mr. William Afton, zu hören. Der Lokalbesitzer lobt und bewundert zwar die Animatronics und bezeichnet sie als "technische Kunstwerke". Doch er wundert sich über die Designwahl der Figuren, worauf Mr. Afton allerdings schweigt. Stattdessen schwärmt Mr. Afton davon, was seine Kreationen alles zu bieten haben: Die Animatronics musizieren, singen und parlieren tagsüber auf prunkvoll geschmückten, heb- und senkbaren Showbühnen, jeder Animatronic besitzt seine eigene Minibühne. Die Figuren sind nicht nur sehr gelenkig, sie besitzen eine Künstliche Intelligenz (AI), aufgrund derer sie lebensecht mit den Kindern interagieren können. Sie beantworten Fragen, nehmen sogar Musikwünsche entgegen, lesen Kleinkindern lustige Geschichten vor und blasen Ballons auf. Quasi als i-Tüpfelchen können die Animatronics sogar Eiscreme spendieren und sich die Gesichter der Kinder merken, um sie dann beim nächsten Mal persönlich zu begrüßen. Nachts werden die Figuren mitsamt ihren Bühnen in unterirdische Wartungräume gefahren. Dort zeigen sie ein ganz anderes Gesicht: Offenbar funktionieren die Animatronics nicht richtig, sie verlassen immer wieder ihre Showbühnen, so als wollten sie aus dem Gebäude fliehen. Doch der Nachtdienst ist dazu gezwungen, den Figuren gezielte Elektroschocks zu verpassen, damit die Server der Animatronics komplett resetten und die Figuren auf ihre Showbühnen zurückkehren. Dies scheint die Figuren irgendwie wütend zu machen, denn nun versuchen sie immer häufiger und aggressiver, in die Steuerzentrale zu gelangen. Es gibt kaum Versteckmöglichkeiten für den Nachtwächter und sein Vorgänger wurde bereits tot aufgefunden... Hintergrundgeschichte Während des Spielverlaufs kann der Spieler Entscheidungen fällen, die entweder zum "Wahren Ende" oder zum "Alternativen Ende" führen. In beiden Fällen wird die tragische wie gespenstische Hintergrundgeschichte offenbahrt: Offenbar hatte Mr. Afton all seine Animatronics nur zu einem Zweck erschaffen: um Kinder zu töten. Die Animatronics sind innen im Bauchbereich hohl, ein starker, mechanischer Greifarm ist im Hohlraum verborgen. Normalerweise überreicht der Greifarm Kindern Kuchen und Eiscreme. Aber sobald ein Kind mutterseelenallein ist, öffnet sich der Bauch des Animatronics und der Greifarm zieht das Kind blitzschnell in den Hohlraum. Als Elizabeth, die kleine Tochter von Mr. Afton, eines Tages unerlaubt in der Pizzeria zurückblieb und sich "Circus Baby" näherte, tötete Circus Baby das Kind. Daraufhin fuhr der Geist des Mädchens in Circus Baby. Dies veränderte die Künstliche Intelligenz der Animatronics. Sie wurden immer menschlicher und entwickelten schließlich selbst den Wunsch, "wie ein Mensch zu sein, um diesem schrecklichen Ort zu entfliehen". Zu diesem Zweck nahmen die Animatronics über Circus Baby Kontakt mit dem Nachtwächter auf, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Ihr Plan: einen menschlichen Körper übernehmen und entkommen, egal, was es kostet... Spielmechanik Spielprinzip FnaF-Sister Location gehört dem Genre des Survival-Horrors an. Der Spieler soll nicht nur durch Jump-Scares erschreckt, sondern auch durch das gezielte und geschickte Schüren vonAngst und Paranoia herausgefordert und unterhalten werden. Ziel des Spiels ist es, alle fünf Nächte zu überleben. Ist der Spieler erfolgreich und hat er alle fünf Nächte überstanden, kann er nach den ersten zwei erfolgreichen Nachtschichten zuhause seinen Feierabend genießen und eine Zeichentrickserie namens "The Immortal and the Restless" (zu Deutsch "Die Unsterblichen und die Rastlosen") schauen. Steuerung FnaF-Sister Location kann sowohl auf Windows-PCs, Linux-PCs, Android-fähigen Geräten und/oder iOS-Rechnern gespielt werden. Die Steuerung findet unter Windows und Linux per Mausklick und Tastatur statt, unter Android, Windows Phone und iOS per Touchscreen. Spielregeln Gespielt wird im Einzelspielermodus aus der Ich-Perspektive. Der Spieler befindet sich in einem mehr oder weniger heruntergekommenen Kontrollraum, von dem aus er das Geschehen steuert. Durch Durchqueren eines Kriechgangs kann er zwischen dem Haupt-Kontrollraum und einem kleinen Zweitraum dahinter wechseln. Ansonsten ist die Sicht des Spielers auf mehrere, große Panoramafenster und den Kriechgang beschränkt, er kann seine Räumlichkeit nicht verlassen. Jede Nachtschicht beginnt um 12:00 Uhr Mitternacht und endet um 6:00 Uhr morgens. In Realzeit dauert eine Nacht in den Windows- und Linux-Versionen etwa acht bis neun Minuten, in den Android-, Windows Phone- und iOS-Versionen sind es nur knapp fünf bis sechs Minuten. Zu Beginn jeder Nacht erhält der Spieler von einem Sprachcomputer mit Künstlicher Intelligenz Anweisungen darüber, wie er die Kontrollräume zu bedienen und zwischen ihnen zu wechseln hat. Wie bereits erwähnt, stehen die Animatronics tagsüber auf ihren Showbühnen, um die Besucher der Pizzeria zu unterhalten. Des Nachts versinken die Bühnen in eine Untergrundanlage, um dort gewartet, gepflegt und gegebenenfalls resettet zu werden. Zu Beginn jeder Nachtschicht fährt der Nachtdienst in einem Fahrstuhl in unterirdische Räumlichkeiten, in denen die Steuer- und Wartungseinheiten für die Animatronics verborgen liegen. Der Haupt-Kontrollraum (Kontrollraum A) und der erste Zweit-Kontrollraum (Kontrollraum B) besitzen große, klare Panoramafester, durch die der Spieler die Bühnenfiguren beobachten kann. Je links und rechts der großen Panoramafenster befinden sich Schalter. Jeder Schalter wiederum hat zwei Knöpfe. Auf dem jeweils oberen, blauen Knopf befindet sich ein sonnenähnliches Symbol, welches Scheinwerfer hinter den Panoramafenstern aktiviert. Dadurch kann der Spieler die Figuren (bzw., deren Schatten) sehen, sofern diese an ihrem angestammten Platz sind. Auf dem jeweils unteren, orangenen Schalter prangt ein Blitz-Symbol. Wird dieser Knopf gedrückt, erhalten die Figuren Elektroschocks, aufgrund derer sie gezwungen sind, zu ihren Bühnen zurückzukehren. Es gibt jedoch noch einen dritten Raum (Elektronik-Raum), in dem sich die Stromsicherungen und Notstrom-Schalter des Gebäudes befinden. Um den Elektronik-Raum zu erreichen, muss der Spieler wahlweise Balloras oder Funtime Foxys Wartungsraum durchqueren. Auf allen Vieren kriechend, muss der Spieler aufpassen, dass die Animatronics ihn nicht erwischen, was recht schwiering ist, weil die Räume im Dunkeln liegen und die Taschenlampe nur schwach leuchtet. Da die Animatronics immer wieder die Sicherungen herausdrehen und den Notstromaggregator lädieren, ist der Spieler gezwungen, auch diesen engen Raum zu betreten, was ihn zu einem leichten und begehrlichen Ziel für die Animatronics (besonders Funtime Freddy) macht. Strom- und Gerätestörungen werden durch einen lauten Alarm angezeigt, auf einem kleinen Tablet erscheint der komplexe Gebäudeplan. Räumlichkeiten, in denen Störungen aufgetreten sind, werden durch rot blinkende Warnsymbole hervorgehoben. Räume, deren Technik erfolgreich repariert und in Betrieb genommen wurde, werden durch ein grünes Blinken und dem Wort "online" markiert. Wie bereits erwähnt, sind die Animatronics in der Lage, ihre Showbühnen zu verlassen und umherzuwandern. Wird der Spieler in Kontrollraum B überrascht, kann er sich unter einem großen Schreibtisch verstecken. Der Vorgänger hat eine große Aluminiumplatte unter dem Tisch angebracht, diese kann (und sollte) so beiseite geschoben werden, dass sie das Versteck des Spielers bedeckt. Dummerweise ist die Platte mehrfach durchlöchert und die Animatronics (allen voran Bidybab und Circus Baby) sind agil genug, um durch die Löcher spicken zu können. Wenn der Spieler dem Animatronic ins Auge leuchtet, kann dies einen baldigen Jumpscare zur Folge haben. Der Spieler muss auf sein gutes Gehör setzen und lauschen, ob der Animatronics den Raum wieder verlassen hat. Wird der Spieler hingegen in Kontrollraum A überrascht, kann er versuchen, über den Kriechgang zu fliehen. Dies ist allerdings äußerst riskant, denn auch die Animatronics (allen voran Bidibab und Ennard) können durch den Gang kriechen und dem Spieler nachstellen. Spielende FnaF-Sister Location bietet zwei alternative Enden an: Während der 5. Nacht wird Circus Baby versuchen, den Spieler in ein (eigentlich verbotenes) Hinterzimmer zu locken, wo sich der sogenannte "Scooper" befindet. Diese Apparatur zertrümmert aussortierte Animatronics. Wenn der Spieler Circus Baby ausreden lässt und ihr sofort in den Scooper-Raum folgt, wird er von der Apparatur getötet und sein Körper wird von "Ennard" übernommen. Wenn der Spieler hingegen Circus Baby ignoriert, sich mit ihrer Entsorgung beeilt und in den Kriechgang zum Haupt-Kontrollraum flüchtet, landet er in einem geheimen Sicherheitsbüro, wo er bis 6:00 Uhr Morgens ausharren muss. In vertrauter FnaF-1-Manier muss der Spieler nun per Überwachungskameras achtgeben, dass Ennard und/oder Circus Baby nicht ins Büro eindringen. Ist der Spieler erfolgreich, sitzt der Nachtwächter wieder zuhause vor dem Fernseher. Und bekommt Besuch von Ennard... Trivia * FnaF-Sister Location ist storytechnisch eng mit Fnaf-4 verknüpft. Dies wird in dem geheimen Sicherheitsbüro enthüllt: die drei Überwachungsbildschirme zeigen das Mädchenzimmer, das Kinderzimmer und den Flur, in dem in FnaF-4 Plushtrap lauert. * FnaF-Sister Location kombiniert die gewohnte "Schau-hin"-Mechanik der ersten drei FnaF-Teile mit der "Hör-gut-hin"-Mechanik aus FnaF-4. * FnaF-Sister Location gilt als bislang anspruchsvollster Spieleteil. * Fnaf-Sister Location ist der erste, offizielle Spieleteil, in dem mehrere, reale Synchronsprecher zu hören sind - zum ersten Mal auch weibliche. * Auf dem Controlpad des Sprachcomputers klebt ein Schildchen mit dem Namen "Mike". Ob es sich hierbei um Mike Schmidt aus ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' handelt, oder ob die Gemeinsamkeit der Namen Zufall ist, muss offenbleiben. * Der wahre Name des Nachtdienstes, den der Spieler spielt, ist unbekannt. Die Namen, die der Sprachcomputer jede Nacht neu auswählt, sind stets die falschen. Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Survival Kategorie:Horror